Wakko's Fear of Clowns
by 13matthi
Summary: Dot and Yakko decide to pull a prank on Wakko by making him look like a clown then they try and convince him it's just a prank. How will the prank play out? Will Wakko realize it's just a prank? Read the story and find out.


Wakko's Fear of Clowns

Disclaimer: The Animaniacs are owned by Warner Brothers.

At the Warner Water Tower

Wakko is asleep in his bed

Yakko and Dot sneak up to the bed with a feather.

"Got the camera on?" Dot whispers

"Yep" Yakko whispers

"OK" Dot says then she tickles Wakko's nose with the tip of the feather and he sneezes without waking up "Well OK" Dot pulls out a marker and draws a face on Wakko's face. "There we go"

Yakko takes a picture and the flash goes off but it doesn't wake Wakko

"Nice Job Bro" Dot says

Yakko high fives Dot "Back at ya sister sibling"

Yakko and Dot quietly throw their stuff into their hammer space and then they get into their beds

Next Morning Yakko and Dot are eating breakfast when they here Wakko scream

Yakko gets a sly grin on his face "Show time"

Wakko runs out with Clown Face Paint on his face

"Guys there is a clown in the bathroom" Wakko says frantically

"Really?" Yakko says as he tries not to laugh

"Are you sure?" Dot says also trying not to laugh

"Yes! You have to look!" Wakko says

"OK" says Yakko

Yakko goes into the bathroom and finds nothing

"Wakko there is no clown"

Wakko starts stuttering "But I saw him" He turns to Dot who is standing at the doorway. "You have to believe me" Wakko walks out of the bathroom with Yakko into the bedroom

"Oh we believe you Wakko it's just we the clown but it's not in the bathroom" Dot says leaning up against the door

"Then where is he?" Wakko asks as he looks around the room frantically.

Yakko shrugs "I don't know Wakko he could be anywhere"

"Anywhere?" Wakko says scared

"Yep maybe even" Dot walks up and pulls out her mirror. "Here!" Dot Shows Wakko his reflection making him scream/

"Ah! Clown!" Wakko screams as he pulls out a mallet then grabs the mirror and smashes it into a million bits

Yakko looks at Wakko with a look of astonishment

"Wow" Yakko says

Wakko stands over the shattered mirror panting

"WAKKO!" Dot yells

Wakko turns to Dot who is steaming with anger due to her mirror being broken

"oops" Wakko says

"It's a good thing you don't know how to read minds because if you did you would be cowering absolute fear!" Dot says as she grows into a giant version of herself then she returns to normal

"I think he's already doing that" says Yakko

Wakko is now in the fetal position shivering with fear

Dot sighs "Boys"

"Wakko I don't think smashing Dot's mirror got rid of the clown" says Yakko

"It didn't" Wakko says standing up

Yakko shakes his head "Nope in fact the clown is still in the room"

Wakko looks around the room "Where I don't see it!"

"Wow dumber than advertised" Dot says to herself

"Where is he?" Wakko says

"You saw him in the reflection of the mirror right?" Yakko asks

"Right" Wakko replies

"Who was the only one looking at the mirror" Dot asks

"Me" Wakko says pointing to himself.

"Exactly" Yakko says

"Wait you think I'm a clown?" Wakko asks

"Well yes but you were the clown in the mirror" Dot says

"WHAT! No that can't be you're lying!" Wakko yells

Yakko pulls out a picture from last night of Wakko sleeping with the clown face paint on his face 

Wakko screams "CLOWN!" he then rips up the picture with a sword

"Wow OK dude calm down" Yakko says

"There was a clown in my bed?" Wakko asks

Dot slaps her forehead

"Wakko where did you originally see the clown?" Yakko asks his seemingly clueless brother

"In the bathroom" says Wakko

"Show us" says Yakko

Wakko takes Yakko and Dot into the bathroom

Wakko looks away as he points at the mirror "There"

"OK now look at the mirror" Yakko says

Wakko looks at the mirror then screams 

CLOWN!" he yells as pulls out his mallet and prepares to smash the mirror but Dot quickly stops him

"Hold on there Captain Destroyer!" says Dot

"Wakko look at the clothes the clown is wearing, it's the same as yours" Yakko says

"Yeah he is." Wakko says

"And we're standing beside the clown in the same position as we're right next to you." says Dot

Wakko Looks at Yakko, Dot then all three of their reflections then thinks "I still don't get" he says shrugging

"OK Wakko here's what's up" Dot pulls out the clown makeup kit. "We painted that clown face on you." she says

"Wait you did? So that means that clown in the mirror is me?" Wakko asks

"Yep, it's your reflection" says Yakko

"Oh so there was no clown?" Wakko asks

"Nope!" Yakko and Dot say in unison

"So I destroyed Dot's mirror for nothing" says Wakko then he Hears steam then looks at Dot who has steam coming out of her ears, flames in her eyes and slowly turning red "Uh Oh"

"Brother Sibling I'd run now" Yakko says smiling

Wakko makes Roadrunner's Meep Meep Sound then runs away as Dot pulls out a mallet and chases him through the tower while Yakko sits down on the couch and turns on the TV

Yakko sighs "I love my siblings" then he laughs

The End


End file.
